ciconiafandomcom-20200214-history
Phase 1: For You, the Replaceable Ones/Characters
This page contains the in-game character bios for the arc, including factions and squads. Arctic Ocean Union AOU The Artic Ocean Union A faction that formed around an alliance between AOU America and AOU Russia, two B3W superpowers. Their highest goal is to restore the world order from the B3W era, regaining worldwide hegemony with their two core countries once again. After the nuclear war, they chose to manage childbirth through factories. By rapidly recovering the size of their populations and selecting for genes, they also managed to eliminate various hereditary diseases. They're known for being extremely conscious of human rights, and they tend to intervene when they see human rights issues in other countries, claiming to be vanguards for worldwide justice. Because it's a faction of humans born from factories, other factions view them as a land of cold-blooded values. Warcat Attached to the AOU Combined Military Central HQ The 0017th Aerial Augmented Infantry Squad Warcat Currently the strongest kette among all of the AOU's Aerial Augmented Infantry. After fierce battles against powerful rivals, they won their seats as representatives of the AOU at the International Battle Standard Festival. Their kette is composed of two Attackers and one Defender. They use the kuruma-gakari formation, which theoretically switches out Attackers for Defenders before they get tired, thereby ensuring that they're always able to carry out their mission with two active Attackers. However, in most cases, the Attackers Miyao and Jayden carry out their mission before they're hardly tired at all, so Gunhild — who's waiting in reserve — rarely has a chance to move up front. The fact that they're this powerful, yet still have a member in reserve, makes them a significant threat to kette in other factions. The way they can penetrate an enemy's defenses on their own, achieve air superiority in the skies over their target, attack a land-based target, and then offer air support to friendly forces...makes them more than a military unit, and practically superheroes. Miyao Miyao From AOU Japan A member of the 0017th Aerial Augmented Infantry Squad "Warcat" of the AOU Combined Military Central HQ The current world record holder for highest P3 level measurements. His overwhelming score far surpassed second place Current Gauntlet engineering is unable to make use of most of his P3 potential, so he's currently in a state where his talent has outstripped technology. Because of his unique level of ability, the AOU Next Generation Genetic Research Center and the AOU Joint Parliament have budgeted $100,000,000 towards his genetic analysis Special Abilities High Output P3 User (SS) The fact that his average P3 surpass the maximum output of the average member of the Aerial Augmented Infantry proves that he's a Gauntlet Knight prodigy. As Gauntlet Technology improves, he'll probably be able to draw out more and more of his true worth. Cluster Missile Guidance (SS) His specialties are simultaneous attacks against multiple targets and saturation attacks against a single target, performed by simultaneously yet precisely controlling over-whelming large numbers of high-maneuverability guided missiles. This suggest he's capable of carrying out all his duties perfectly Friendly Observation (S) He observes the movements of friendly units even more than his enemies. In battle, he constantly thinks about coordinating with his allies, and in training, he's capable of thoroughly nitpicking his allies once their training is over. Jayden Jayden From AOU America A member of the 0017th Aerial Augmented Infantry Squad "Warcat" of the AOU Combined Military Central HQ Despite being an NPP, he made it into the top three in the AOU America Combined P3 Examination, which was completely dominated by CPPs. In subsequent examinations, it was discovered that the chemicals produced in his brain and their receptors exhibited abnormal behavior. The AOU America Advanced Research Facility for National Defense determined that this was an extremely rare mental power, one that was neither superior nor inferior to CPPs, and they designated him as a special research subject. However, following an incident where he drew indecent pictures with colored smoke over Florida while practicing for a flying exhibition, he has been permanently banned from flying over America itself Special Abilities Supergenius Jayden (SS) His average P3 levels are already extremely high, but when he's 'in the zone', as they say, he's able to reach explosively high P3 levels. However, in that state, dealing with anything else becomes a pain The Warcat's Two Claws (SS) The word 'devastating' doesn't do justice to the scale of the saturation attack he and Miyao can launch when working together. But, according to Miyao, that's pointless overkill, and there isn't really any need for Jayden to be there shooting too. Constant Surprise Attack Probing (S) He likes being unconventional, so he's always using his parallel thinking to search for cunning tactics. He continually comes up with tactics like this at a certain rate throughout the battle. It's the so-called "*ping* I just though of something stupid" trick. Gunhild Gunhild From AOU Sweden A member of the 0017th Aerial Augmented Infantry Squad "Warcat" of the AOU Combined Military Central HQ During her 3-year-old childhood health examination, she had average P3 levels, so she was removed from the Selective Training Course. However, thanks to Acquired PP Training she took later on, her levels rose dramatically. Though she was selected as a candidate at the extremely late age of 12, the growth of her mental power didn't stop there, and she became Northern Europe's top ace thanks to effort, rather than talent. The AOU Combined Military's Aerial Augmented Infantry Command Center granted her the position of Counselor's Special Assistant, with the right to speak at the Research Development Council for PP Training Methods. Special Abilities War Zone 8Ms Observation (S) Thanks to 8MS, she's able to observe both friends and foes across the war zone and analyze the battle situation. She can share this information with her comrades, and thanks to her parallel processing, this doesn't force her to neglect her role of offering them combat support. All-Rounder (S) Because she can do anything skillfully and flawlessly, she can switch position with anyone in battle, taking their place. However, Miyao and Jayden can't take her place. PP Training Methods (S) She's capable of serving as an instructor for P3 Improvement Training aimed at those with low P3 levels. Some people have actually become Aerial Augmented Infantry members thanks to her instruction, and most of the trainees adore her. Grave Mole Attached to the AOU Combined Military Geroy Level 4 Heavy Military Research Center The 100th Aerial Augmented Infantry Experimental Squad Grave Mole An experimental squad attached to a military research center. It was entered into the International Battle Standard Festival as the result of a political decision, for the purpose of collecting research data. Their kette is composed of two Defenders and one Sniper, making for an extremely defensive pattern. Chloe manages all the autonomous weaponry used for establishing a position, Lilja controls the skies with a swarm of air defense drones, and Koshka focuses on intercepting attacks as a sniper. This fighting style is ideally suited for one of the Battle Standard Festival's events, Tower Defense, and they are expected to medal there. It's presumed that, for the sake of maintaining a healthy military balance, the International Peace Mediation Association will shift the world's military might to a defensive focus, and this style was seemingly formed with that in mind. After hearing this, they may sound like camping snipers, but they actually love air wars and jumbled battles, so they seem to be aiming for the ridiculous new genre of run-and-gun snipers. Central Ocean Union COU The Central Ocean Union A faction formed around an alliance between COU China and COU India, two new superpowers that rose near the end of the B3W period. It was formed as a reaction to the AOU's push for a return to the old world order. For that reason, it has stood in opposition to the AOU ever since its founding. They're the only one of the factions that maintains their B3W sense of values, and they claim to be the only group of nations where ancient traditions and the human heart still live on. That might be why they tend to look down on other nations, calling them cold-blooded and inhumane. It's said to be a country where connections and money do all the talking, and the other factions view it as corrupt. Baibao Attached to the COU Combined Military HQ Imperial Guard Aerial Augmented Infantry Squad Baibao Currently the best of the Aerial Augmented Infantry squads across the COU, this kette is fated to reign supreme at all times. Their kette is composed of one Attacker, one Responder, and one Supporter. Baibao Squad is like a single swordsman built out of three people in well-defined roles, with Lingji as the attack sword, Momotake as the short sword in the other hand, used to attack and defend as needed, and Aysha as the eyes and ears. For that reason, some might fear that they would stop functioning if even a single cog was missing. However, in practice, this kette has performed excellently and stands at the peak of the COU Aerial Augmented Infantry. Their specialty is achieving air superiority, and they're particularly focused on anti-Aerial Augmented Infantry tactics. As a side note, large numbers of kette in the Chinese military use the characters for white (bai) and leopard (bao) in their names in imitation of Baibao Squad, which can get a bit confusing at times. Lingji Momotake Aysha Suparna Attached to the COU Combined Military Central General Corps, First Branch 301st Aerial Augmented Infantry Squad Suparna Because Baibao Squad is deified in the COU for propaganda purposes, Suparna Squad is often relegated into obscurity. However, they're more than strong enough to serve as Baibao's other half, so they were unsurprisingly selected as contestants for the International Battle Standard Festival. Their kette is composed of one Responder, one Defender, and one Fire Support. They're the exact opposite of Baibao Squad, focusing mainly on fights that aren't against Aerial Augmented Infantry units. Typically, they attack from a safe distance using Andry's long-range missiles, while Sujatha and Rukhshana defend him. However, the squad's leader, Sujatha, thinks this sort of tactics, designed for missile-equipped aircraft, comes from outdated air force thinking, and that it won't work in the current age where midair close-range fighting exists. So, she is apparently always petitioning her superiors to let them use a more modern structure and tactics, but due to their lack of understanding, she's made little progress. Sujatha Rukhshana Andry Abrahamic Brother Nations Thalathat Suyuf Yeladot Shavit Africa Commonwealth Realm Squad 601 Cairo Memorial Squad LATO Healthy Military Balance Oversight Committee Misc